


Funny

by Kurobara



Series: Tragedies are created by men. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: It was so stupid.





	Funny

It started as a normal day.   
Nothing much happened, Tim did his usual routine of going through college and wasting his time not really listening to what the professor says, with the ever persistent feeling of uselessness and unworthiness. By his last class, he was actually quite hopeful that day would end great.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't.   
It was stupid, the source, the trigger to his depression and anxiety.  
He had took a picture of a Sea Hare he found at the beach during sunset, he always saw these things washed up on shore every lowtides, stock on a dry patch of sand, and decided to post it on some random page in social media.   
Someone asked what the scientific name for the creature and he replied, as best he could, referring from his prior knowledge. That was when everything went wrong.  
Or everything was wrong in the beginning and Tim jus hadn't realized it until that social media incident.   
He misidentified the creature.  
"So, very, stupid of you Tim." he mutters to himself, frustrated. " You could have searched on Google what it was! But, NO! You decided to trust yourself! Now look! Humiliating."   
To someone else, it would have been funny. But to Tim, it wasn't, all those accumulated self-doubt and insecurity surging from wherever he had hidden them and are attacking full force.   
"Just so, worthless." he continues. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiotidiotidiotidiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot-" the word turning into a mantra as Tim curls up on his chair, head repeatedly being slammed on top his desk. It should hurt, but he doesn't feel the pain at the moment, just the quizzing in his chest, the shame, the disappointment.  
The reaction is dramatic, over such a simple thing. Tim, can't do anything about that, it already started, and he can't stop this.   
[You're known for being smart and logical, for being right, and now you mess this up? This, stupidly simple, thing?] Tim thought, still muttering a continuous 'Idiot' and slamming his head on his desk. [What are you without your brain?] *slam*  
[Useless] *slam*  
[Stupid] *slam*  
[Since you're not smart anymore, you're just a waste of space!] *slam*  
[Die] *slam*  
[Die] *slam*  
And it goes on and on, a muffled slamming sound reverberating through the walls, no one hears it though. Since no one’s staying at the Manor right now. They’re out, on a family mission, even Alfred was brought. Not that Alfred is not family, he just usually stays to take care of things here in Gotham.  
This decision, painted it clear to Tim that they didn’t want him. So he’s alone in the Manor.   
Only Tim and his thoughts, his ever spiralling thoughts.   
*slam*  
*slam*  
*slam*  
Until his forehead is bleeding.   
[A great realization though, now you know why they left you alone here.]  
*slam*  
*slam*  
*slam*  
[Why they forgot you like your parents did.]  
*slam*  
*slam*  
*slam*  
[You're not worth it anymore, so you get dumped in a corner. To rot.]  
*slam*  
*slam*  
*slam*  
Blood drips on the carpet.  
[Oh, look, when Alfred sees that, he'll be furious with you.]  
*slam*  
*slam*  
*slam*  
It goes on, and on, and on, and slowly the feelings, the emotions, fades.  
Tim, didn't bother moving to his bed, he slept there, sat on his chair, forehead on a dripping desk and a blood stained carpet.   
It didn't matter, no one will see him, no one will know. The Family will be back the day after tomorrow and everything to indicate this incident happen will be gone.  
Everything will return to what it was, like nothing has changed.   
Maybe, next time, Tim will feel enough, too much, and be able to sleep eternally.


End file.
